Los niños Hizuri
by oxybry
Summary: Los niños son ángeles, los niños son bendiciones, los Hizuri, bueno, no es que no lo fueran, pero eran más parecidos a una caja de sorpresas


**_Los niños son ángeles, los niños son bendiciones, los Hizuri, bueno, no es que no lo fueran, pero eran más parecidos a una caja de sorpresas_**

 ** _Descargo de responsabilidad:_** _Skip Beat!_ no me pertenece **.**

¡Feliz cumpleaños, querida **Kikitapatia**! Que sean muchos más y a falta de un buen regalo o una torta debido a la distancia, espero disfrutes estas letras escritas especialmente para ti.

 ** _Los niños Hizuri_**

 ** _… …_**

 ** _Cain, el jardinero_**

 _Porque Cain también quería dar flores como papá._

Kyoko siempre ha amado las flores, todas ellas, especialmente después de aquella hermosa rosa que le dio su ahora esposo el día de su décimo séptimo cumpleaños, sí, de la que nació Princesa Rosa y todas las que siguieron llegando después de aquella hasta el día de hoy. Por eso, cuando su pequeño hijo de solo cuatro años de edad entró silenciosamente a la sala con un ramillete de flores para ella, los ojos se le iluminaron y su corazón quería salir disparado de su pecho. Tan emocionada estaba que pasó por alto las mejillas manchadas de tierra, que las flores venían con todo y raíces incluidas o que eran de distintas variedades, exactamente las mismas que ella cuidadosamente había plantado en su increíblemente diseñada jardinera ubicada en la terraza, el mismo lugar donde había dejado jugando a Cain hace poco menos de quince minutos.

Tan extasiada estaba con su exclusivo y personalizado ramillete de flores, que cuando Cain finalmente despareció a seguir con alguna de sus travesuras y miró a través de la ventana a contemplar su bella jardinera, sintió como si le hubiesen tirado una cubeta de agua en la cabeza.

¡No! ¡No! ¡No!

¡Sí!

Allí, en el suelo de la terraza, la evidencia del paso de su hijo, y su primer encuentro con el mundo de la jardinería: tierra en el suelo, plantas a punto de caer de sus macetas, flores en el piso (aparentemente esas no eran lo suficientemente buenas para el ramo de flores de mamá) y fue entonces cuando como por arte de magia, Kyoko empezó a ver los no tan pequeños detalles que delataban las aventuras de su hijo y el ramo de flores, sí, las huellas llenas de tierra de sus zapatos que hacían un camino lodoso dentro de la casa y por supuesto, sus flores con raíces incluidas. Y Kyoko ríe y llora al mismo tiempo, mientras organiza su nuevo ramillete en un florero para exhibirlo al mundo. Y piensa en la larga charla que tendrá con Cain o en su defecto en las clases de jardinería que debería darle, en caso de que se decida a armar otro ramillete de su mano y por cuenta propia en algún tiempo cercano.

… …

 ** _Setsuka, la cariñosa_**

 _Porque cariño sin travesura es como..._

Setsuka ama los centros comerciales, punto. Claramente no lo había heredado de su madre, no, su gusto por los centros comerciales y compras en general venía directamente del otro lado de la familia, específicamente de su abuela paterna. Setsuka, para la sorpresa de muchos, amaba el bullicio de los centros comerciales y bueno, tenía una extraña fascinación con las escaleras eléctricas, basta con decir que más de una vez Kuon y Kyoko pensaron en no volverla a dejar comer dulces ¡jamás!, pero se conformaron con no dejarla ir por su cuenta, mucho menos perderla de vista. Pero ante todo, Setsuka es tremenda y absolutamente cariñosa: saluda a todas las dependientas de las tiendas y a cualquier extraño que le caiga en gracia, era absolutamente feliz repartiendo besos y abrazos, simplemente adorable.

Y Kuon, bueno, Kuon es el encargado de evitar que ese angelito no se metiera en ningún lio, cosa en la que normalmente era bastante exitoso, porque Setsuka, por supuesto era una niña de papá. Así que Kyoko no vio ningún problema al dejar al par, mientras ella llevaba a Cain a comprar unos nuevos zapatos.

Cuando Kyoko sale del almacén con Cain y su nuevo par de zapatos, no tarda mucho en divisar a su esposo e hija, no muy lejos de ellos. Setsuka saludando a una anciana muy repeinada en silla de ruedas acompañada de la que suponía debería ser su nieta, Kuon sonreía mientras Setsuka abrazaba efusivamente a la señora que feliz le correspondía con una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

Y es entonces que Kyoko lo ve venir antes que nadie, y sus ojos no dan crédito a lo que acaba de hacer Setsuka. ¡Le había quitado la peluca a la señora! Y Kuon, por Dios, Kuon tratando de volvérsela a poner se la puso ¡al revés!, pero por Dios, Kyoko quería que la tierra se abriera y se la tragara en ese mismo instante.

Y como si no fuera suficiente, Kuon al ver su error, se la vuelve a quitar y se la pone ladeada esta vez, mientras Setsuka ríe a todo pulmón. Kyoko siente su rostro enrojecer, pero, ¿cómo es que Kuon no sabe poner una endemoniada peluca? Uno pensaría que de tantas veces que las ha usado como actor, y como Tsuruga Ren, lo sabría.

Y es entonces cuando sus miradas se cruzan, él está claramente pidiendo su ayuda, desesperadamente, colorado y desencajado, y es en ese momento donde Kyoko reacomoda a Cain en sus brazos y da media vuelta… Alejándose, la risa sacudiendo su cuerpo.

 ** _… …_**

 ** _Natsu y BJ, los peligrosos_**

 _Graciosos y peligrosos_

Kyoko se muerde el labio tratando de aguantar la carcajada que amenaza con desbordarla, pero se aguanta, porque sería terriblemente mal educado, especialmente después de lo que han hecho sus dos hijos. Kuon a su lado, no parece llevarlo mucho mejor que ella, y quién podría culparlo. Gracias sean dadas al cielo, que los dos mayores, Setsuka y Cain, estuvieran de campamento de verano, porque sí, la mayoría de los padres esperarían que sus dos hijos mayores tuvieran algo de sentido común, pero cuando aquellos dos se juntaban con los gemelos Natsu y BJ, era una receta para el desastre.

Kyoko vuelve a mirar a Mikan, la cuidadora de sus hijos y se apresura a buscar la llave, sí, la llave, porque sus dos _angelitos_ que se encuentran profundamente dormidos en el piso, y han encerrado a su cuidadora en el balcón, ¡en el balcón! Por todos los cielos. Seguramente tendrán que duplicarle, qué va, triplicarle el pago para que acceda a seguir cuidando de sus bendiciones, después de todo la habían dejado encerrada en el balcón por más de cuatro horas.

Después de pedir muchas disculpas, en lo que Kyoko a pesar de los años seguía siendo experta, y aleccionar a sus hijos por una buena media hora y haberlos mandado a la cama, sentados en el sofá, Kuon mira a Kyoko, Kyoko mira a Kuon y ambos estallan en carcajadas. Después de todo, lo terrible, no le quitaba lo gracioso.


End file.
